totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn of the Undead
Summary. Plot Bridgette is seen walking through the camp when Gwen catches up to her. With the merge of the teams, the two can pick up their former friendship, Gwen proposes, which is quickly turned down by Bridgette saying that looking for friendship in a competition is like looking for a doughnut at a farmer's market, leaving Gwen in shock. Gwen walks up to Mike and Trent in the Mess Hall to spark up a conversation on her recent run in with Bridgette, only to be ignored by the new couple staring romantically into each other's eyes. In the confessional, Gwen states that everyone around her is changing and starts evaluation her decisions during the entire season, wondering if she has her mind in the right place. (*cough*nope*cough*) Anne Maria walks out of the loser cabin and is immediately confronted by Noah, who says with Sierra gone, they really have to stick together. Anne Maria turns him down telling him that she no longer wishes to play his game and sarcastically wishes him good luck, which he responds with disgust. In the confessional, Anne Maria states that Dawn has earned her respect, and didn't expect her to have a backbone, but with Sierra gone, she can't have Noah bringing her down with a giant target on her back. Anne Maria continues her walk over to Alejandro and Dawn, and congratulates them on their recent success, telling Dawn that it was super villainous of her, which leaves Dawn with a face of guilt. I call over the final nine to inform them that challenges from this point on will be straight to the point up to the finale. Today's challenge is no different. When the Environmental Protection Agency of Canada took back Camp Wawanawkwa from the hands of Chris McLean and the Toxic Waste, they had come across a formerly unknown group of natives who had all been exposed and were highly mutated. They sent them to an enclosed underground city for more investigation and proper cleaning, but they escaped, and anyone who came into contact with these hostiles were mutated as well. The city was left in ruins, and we figured, hey why not? So we dropped off former winner Courtney on one of the roofs and everyone's mission is to bring her back without dying. Sounds easy enough, right? Dawn, in the confessional, says that she feels her time is up. She tried to get Noah eliminated and partnered up with the worst person a hero could possibly partner up with to do so, and the result wasn't a good one, and now she has to go into a Toxic Waste infected area just like in Season 4. (Sounds like someone has bad karma heading their way). We lower the final nine in different parts of the city with nothing more than the leech ball guns from earlier on in the season. (What? We are lacking funds!) Scott manages to find Bridgette, who is busy looking at a cage of the infected locals, and asks her if she wants to partner up. Bridgette tells Scott that she doesn't need him, and that she never did. Confused, Scott asks if this means she is breaking up with him. Bridgette laughs saying they were never together, and if it weren't for Heather, he wouldn't even be here right now, before opening up the cage and running, leaving Scott with the locals. In the confessional, Scott reveals that he never could read girls and doesn't get them, but states that it was totally uncool that Bridgette left him to die! (Hehe) Gwen manages to get into a security room with cameras of the whole place and finds all of the finalists on screen, but also finds Chef Hatchet trying to break into the building she is in. She lets him in and demands he tell her what he’s been up to. Chef tells her that he believes Chris McLean is innocent and has been trying to dig up information on Josh and Blaineley's involvement with his arrest and the toxic waste. He then offers Gwen a deal. If she can help him find out the truth, he'll help her get to the finale with ease, by leaving traps around for the other players whenever he can. Gwen thinks about this, and agrees to help him out, but refuses to play the game dirty. (Looks like someone is still a hero at heart! Geez someone has to be.) Mike and Trent are walking through a park, where Anne Maria catches up to them. She tells Mike that all through this season, she hasn't had much time to talk with him and is so over Noah and his so-called "genius mind". Mike welcomes her back, but Trent is skeptical. Scott runs by screaming, and the trio are swarmed by the Locals. (X_X) Noah confronts Dawn about what she did and Dawn tells him that she should have known he was a bad egg and will refuse to trust his words, leaving him alone in the competition. Alejandro walks up to him and tells him that if he wishes, they can get Dawn out, but it will require some intel from Noah, whom agrees. (Oooooooh....) Scott hides out in a grocery store and hears yelling from the roof. He climbs up and finds Courtney! Courtney yells at him, telling him it was about time someone rescued her, and demands he call over the rescue party and helicopters. Scott tells her there aren't any; they just have to run to the exit, but assures her that he is a great runner. Courtney, in the confessional, can't believe that this is the best they could send. Regardless, Scott sweeps Courtney off her feet and runs out of the store past all the infected. With this announcement, Alejandro, Dawn, and Noah get discovered by the infected and get surrounded and Gwen tries to run after them, but Chef tells her of an escape route they can take that is clean. Courtney, who is busy trying to make Scott stop, hits him, with no avail. Scott reveals that he "likes me a feisty lady!" (*gag*) As the exit comes up ahead, Scott fails to see the foot laid out in front of him, and he trips, dropping Courtney. Bridgette comes out from the tree and laughs, picking up Courtney and runs out with her, taking the win!!! Bridgette announces in the confessional that her plan was simple, let the others do all the work and wait until they get to the exit so that she can swiftly come in and take the win for herself. (Wow...) Bridgette is immune and gets to nominate to players for elimination! Oh and don't worry about the others. The locals were actors and the contestants were never really in any danger!!! We lied!! With Bridgette stealing the win from Scott, she obviously knows to nominate him. Alejandro pays her a visit, putting a plan together to kill to birds with one stone and nominate Dawn as well. Bridgette, not caring either way, nominates Dawn and Scott. Loser gets the luxury of being Flushed with Season Three Winner, Courtney!!! As the elimination ceremony came to a start, Scott made the announcement that he wishes to resign from the competition in order to spend more time with Courtney, which pleases Bridgette. Courtney, who is less than thrilled, tells him to stay away. Scott gets in the Flush Of Shame with her and flushes them together himself. (...wut) Dawn, feeling safe from elimination, gets the shock of her life when we tell her that despite Scott's quitting, someone still has to go, and since she has the remainder of the votes, it's bye bye Dawn!! Before her flushing, Noah tells her she simply played the price. If you play with fire, you're going to get burned! Trivia *The title is a reference to George A. Romero's 1978 horror film Dawn of the Dead. *Courtney cameos in this episode. *Scott quits in this episode. *This episode marks the second time in which Dawn places 8th in the competition. Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes